


The Other Niece

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: The Other Niece [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Green Arrow introduces Artemis to the team as his niece, Red Arrow goes digging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Niece

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Other Niece  
>  **Author:** **Rating:** FR7  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Young Justice  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Young Justice are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _When Green Arrow introduces Artemis to the team as his niece, Red Arrow goes digging._

“Another niece?” Buffy frowned at nothing in particular, since Roy was on the phone and half the country away, and therefore couldn’t see the frown, but- habit. She laid down the stake she’d been carving to un-wedge the phone from between her ear and shoulder and hold it in her hand. “Nope, I’m Uncle Ollie’s one and only, promise.”

“ _Then why would both he_ and _Dinah lie about it?_ ” The blonde could just picture her old friend’s face, brows furrowed and lips thinned in displeasure, intent on solving the puzzle. Always so serious, always so focused. And she understood it, to a point- how many times did you have a new family member just _pop_ into existence?- but she didn’t think it was as bad as Roy probably thought it was.

“Chill out, Roy. She might not be Uncle Ollie’s blood niece, but that doesn’t mean she’s not family to him. Maybe she’s Dinah’s niece; I don’t know all of her family, and you said she’s blonde, right? Dinah blonde?” She shrugged to thin air and held up the stake with her unoccupied hand, eying it in an attempt to decide if it needed more whittling, or if she could leave it as is.

“ _If it was that simple, they would have introduced her as Dinah’s niece, not his. It doesn’t make_ sense _, Buffy. I don’t trust it, and I don’t trust_ her _. At all._ ” His tone was heated, and beneath the suspicion, she could hear something different. Something beyond just wariness.

“You don’t like _her_.” Because he felt like he was being replaced. It was a feeling she could understand; ever since her father had stopped coming to see her, to visit and spend time with her, in favor of running around god only knew where that that floozy of a secretary of his, she’d felt the same way. And while the situation with Roy and this Artemis wasn’t exactly the same, she understood.

“ _No,_ ” he admitted after a long moment, clearly reluctant. “ _I don’t._ ”

“Glad to know you can admit it,” the slayer replied airily, setting aside the stake so she could focus on the matter at hand. That was what she’d wanted to hear from him. “On to business then. If you called me about this, it wasn’t just to ask a question you already knew the answer to. What’d you have in mind?”

“ _Of course._ ” His tone was wry, and she could just hear the unspoken, ‘ _I should have expected that,_ ’ in his voice. “ _I want you to keep an eye on her._ ”

“And how _exactly_ am I supposed to do that. A) not a member of the superhero club, and B) I’m in Sunnydale, and she’s in Star City.” She arched an eyebrow at him, and knew he’d know she was doing it, whether he could see her or not. He better have some _really_ good idea up his sleeve for this, because-

“ _I talked to Dinah the other day,_ ” Roy answered, and his voice was a little too smug. “ _And I told her how much you wanted to join the team._ ”

“ _What?!_ ”

“ _She agreed that it would be a good experience for you to work with the others. After all, you’ve already broken several records with the way you work with your friends in Sunnydale._ ”

“You _didn’t_ , Roy! Tell me you didn’t, or I’m going to-”

“ _I believe she said she would talk to Giles about it this morning._ ”

“You are _so_ dead meat!”

“ _Say hi to Kaldur’ahm and the others for me._ ” And then the phone went silent. Buffy stared at it in horror for several very long moments.

Well. Crap. She was _so_ going to kill him.


End file.
